Win a Date with Drew
by peaceloveandmooshrooms
Summary: When our favorite 1-D loving, Piper hating daughter of aphrodite decides to make a show where she forces boys to take her out on a date, 'Win a Date with Drew' is born! Join us as 3 boys try to answer random questions, all while trying to not get hit by one of Bub's random items. Rated T for Nico-hitting and Kate's sanity level...
1. IntroPromo

**This is a PJO parody of Tansyheart's 'Win a Date with Nightcloud'.**

The audience stared at the beautiful stage. On the wall were hot-pink hearts with a pink lemonade-like coller for the back ground with 'win a date with Drew' in sunshine yellow in the center of the wall. On the floor there was a hot-pink chair with a silver-lined glass table on the side. Near it were some dark-blue chairs that would look awesome in the Poseidon cabin. On the stage were a mooshroom, a zombie, a cat and a girl that wheres a lot of make-up. "Welcome to 'Win a Date with Drew'! I'm your camera man/cat and director Katie, the mooshroom is the announcer Betty, the zombie is the security-guard Bub, and the girl is Drew, who is our wonderful and extraordinary host. But, to keep this show running, we need the audience to give us Boys to try to win a date with Drew, questions for Drew to ask, and items for Bub to smack boys with when they do something wrong. The boys _MUST_ be canon, but the questions and the items can be as random as, well, Random, who is the thing that gives my friend ideas. And the only boys you can't nominate are Bub and Nico. Why Nico? Unless you want him tourchord in a pink room and probably get hit in the head by one of Bub's random items, I recommend not using him. Also, Betty and Bub will have little devices on their chests so all of us can understand what in the name of StarClan they are saying. If any of the characters are absent, we will have our whiter, P.L.A.M., fill in for them. So let's play 'Win a Date with Drew'!"


	2. Little Big Three

**NO REVIEWS?! DIE POTATO! DIE! A very angry Katie is in this chapter for a good reason. Piper and Annabeth may be in need of a visit to Smiley Daze Insane Asylum for the Criminally Insane…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Light, Drew, Annabeth, Piper, Talia, or the three boys that are going to probably be whacked by their girlfriends…**

On the stage was a tiny black-eyed red cow with a smart-phone like device on her chest. "_Darkness of light you can-" _she sang, but was stopped by a gesture from a raven-black she-cat. "Welcome to 'Win a Date with Drew!' Now let's bring out our fabulous, adorable and fashionable host, Drew!" A blacked-haired girl stepped out onto the stage and sat on a pink chair. "Now," The little mooshroom said "let's bring out the boys. Today we have Percy, Jason, and Nico competing for a chance to take Drew to _Cinderpelt's Cookies for Cancer, _a Mid-West Cancer Company!" "I never approved of Nico's appearance!" Katie shrieked. "To bad hon, I was hoping that you would let me take him out on a date, but I see where you're coming from." Three boys stepped on to the stage, Jason and Nico wisely taking the chairs farthest from the host. "We were forced on this show!" all three of them cried. "Yah, yah, yah, blah, blah, blah question one: What is your favorite type of glitter?" the host asked "Sunstar's sparkly glitter of sunshine and joy!" Percy and Jason exclaimed, whale Nico muttered "same" "Betty, hon, give all three boys a point." Drew said. Betty stopped drawing a butterfly and marked a single tally mark under each of the boys' names. "Question two: what is the godly parent that you wished you had other than your own." Percy and Jason surged and Nico said "Aphrodite." "Betty" Drew said and Betty drew a another tally mark under Nico's name. "Question three: What is you favorite song?" Once again, Jason and Percy shrugged and Nico muttered "Can't Remember to Forget You." "Hon, give Nico 1,000 points just to annoy Katie." Betty wrote '1,000' "Nico wins!" she cried. All of a sudden, Katie, Annabeth, Talia, Hazel, and Piper stomped onto the stage with assorted items and started whacking the three boys with a Barbie, Brokenstar's pink sweater, a couple of essays that belong to a couple of 5th graders, some Kool-Aid (courtesy of a criten Daughter of Hibiscus) and a cactus. "Well," Betty said "stay tuned for a new segment called 'Doing Stuff to Boys when Their Unconscious'"

**Review**

**-P.L.A.M.**


	3. David, Steve and Onestar?

**Time for your morning (its morning somewhere in this world) announcements:**

**Everyone: Updates will happen less often because I am now co-writing Randomness TV. **

**QuazDren: 3 things, 1) blame speel check, 2) I promise Gorge the creeper won't die 3) you should let her out more often. Can I bower her for RandomnessTV? **

**Leafshine: the sweater was Quaz"s idea, and thanks for some date places!**

**Candyfudge: Not. Going. To. Happen. EVER!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a published author to you?**

"Welcome to Win a Date with Drew! If you are wondering what happened at the end of the last episode, Percy and Jason came out alive, but Katie changed the color of Nico's close to pink and put them up all over Pawbook and Twitter with the caption 'a sorry excuse for a son of Hades.' She will probably stay in the Poseidon cabin for the week, and won't tell Nico about the ki-"she was cut off by a muzzle placed over her mouth, and a _very _angry tabby-cat coming out of a door labeled "Author"

"Betty, just because you are in more than one unfinished story does not mean you can give out spoilers at random." She said "now clap or boo for Drew." Drew came out and sat on her chair looking insulted and board. "Today we have David, Steve, and Onestar?" she said with a quizzical look on her face. "Oh, sorry, I mean-"she was cut off when Bub came out trying to slap Percy and Jason with a creeper that is apparently named Gorge. "Well it looks like Tyson automatically wins and gets to take Drew to Leafshine's Tunnel Museum curticy of Don't get Caught in a Cave-in Inc." "I don't like caves." Tyson said. "Then you will get along with Leafshine Just fine Tyson."


End file.
